Twins of Renais
by Albedo de Lute
Summary: Sacred Stones For good or for ill, love commands their actions above all. Oneshot.


WARNING: The following is rated R - for a reason. Read at your own risk.

* * *

3: Twins of Renais.

The young man's feet treaded noiselessly down the hallway; stealth was a skill he was forced to master long ago. He arrived at his destination: a closed and locked door, heavily reinforced for the safety of the person inside and sturdily built. Putting his ear against the door, he strained to catch any sound that might come from inside, but he heard nothing except for the satisfied sighs of the wind. And so should the wind be appeased, for the Demon King had been recently defeated again, thus bringing hundreds more years of peace to Magvel.

He listened once more, but again he heard only the whispers of the wind. He smiled to himself. To the best of his knowledge she never snored, and her breathing was almost indiscernible when she was sleeping. _If_ she was sleeping, and not lying awake. He would have to risk that, wouldn't he? So, he took out the first small package and went to work.

He held a tiny brush and dipped the bristles into a pouch of oil. Slowly and carefully, to avoid making any sound, he smeared the oil on the hinges of the door, lubricating them so that when the door turned open they would not squeak and reveal his presence. There was no hurry in his steady movements. No guards on patrol would discover him, he had personally made sure of that. At last, the metal hinges glistened brightly enough in the dim torchlight to dare him to slip a key into the lock and push open the door. His heart began pounding with excitement and anticipation.

The door made no sound as it swung open, granting him entrance into the chamber. He stepped inside, the carpet muffling the sounds of his footsteps. Quickly, he closed the door and locked it again. Now no one would know that he was inside. The only light that came in now into the room was the moonlight through the window. It fell upon a figure lying on her side on a bed, with her back towards him. She was nude except for her undergarments, which did nothing to hide her figure. He thought that the wind's sighs had suddenly became louder after he entered the bedchamber, but surely that was just his senses heightening as he neared his goal. Her breathing seemed to be soundless - then he realized that what he thought was the wind was actually her breaths. It was decidedly different from her breathing when she was asleep. With curiosity mixed in with his other emotions, he approached her. Even though she was awake she did not notice his presence.

Swiftly he closed the distance, then in a single fluid motion he slipped behind her on the bed and wrapped himself around her. One arm pinned her arm against her body, hand pressed against her mouth to mute her. The other hand gripped her other arm, then slipped down the length of the limb so that he was holding the back of her hand through intertwined fingers.

She made a sound as if to scream, but the hand over her mouth killed the sound. She struggled, but he held her tight in his vice grip.

"Calm down, sister," he whispered. She immediately relaxed a bit, and he took the risk of loosening his hold on her slightly too.

"B-brother..." she whispered back now that her mouth was free. Then suddenly she realized the position she was in and tried to jerk her right arm free. Of course, her effort failed and all she achieved was drawing his attention to her hand and his own right hand, exactly the opposite of what she was trying to do.

He uttered a small sound of surprise as he noticed just where his hand was: namely, inside her lower undergarment. That was nothing compared to the next realization that hit him: his hand was down there because her own hand was there. The way he held her, only the back of her head was visible to him, but it seemed as though even her neck was blushing from embarrasment. So, that was why she was awake and her breathing so strange. She had been pleasing herself before he had interrupted her.

"Who were you thinking of?" he asked with a slightly teasing voice.

"Brother... w-what kind of question is that?" she whispered.

"Who were you fantasizing about, sister?" he repeated, this time with mock sternness in his tone.

"T-that's none of your business!" she answered back quietly but sharply. She could be teased up until a point when she began to snap back at him, which was where he stopped after a final witty remark or two. He had never tried to see what would happen if he crossed that limit.

He decided to do so tonight.

Maintaining his grip on her hand, he moved it around, forcing it to rub against her sensitive areas. He persisted until she began moaning, then ceased suddenly and resisted when she tried to continue stimulating herself. She groaned with frustration.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked again, a smile on his face that she could not see since he was holding her body facing the other way.

She could be as stubborn as he was when she wished to be. "N-No," was her reply, a hint of amusement in her voice. She had never been this close with him before, but now it was quite pleasurable, at least until he stopped.

"I don't pick fights I cannot win," he warned her. He forced her hand to rub again, stopping when she gave in to it, starting again when she adjusted to that... while knowing how much this was torturing her, since once upon a time she had done the same to him. Done it unknowingly, but done it nevertheless.

* * *

Years ago.

Ephraim was up with the dawn. And it was just as well, since by the time he washed, shaved (he was still a bit clumsy with that) and dressed, the sun had risen a bit more. His actions were unhurried and meticulous, for today was a very special day and he had to look good for it. Today was his thirteenth birthday.

To him, but probably not the rest of the kingdom, what made this day truly important was not that it was his birthday, but that it was Eirika's birthday. And that was, at least to him, the true reason why he had to look his best.

He had taken not ten steps down the castle hallway when he bumped into Orson while turning a corner.

"My apologies, your Highness," the loyal knight said. As he took in Ephraim's appearance, he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. With the tiniest trace of a smirk, he asked, "I see that you have dressed in your best today?"

"Yes, I am," Ephraim proudly replied, glad that his effort was visible-

he yelped as Orson gently but firmly led him off back to his room. "Be glad that I was the first to see you," he said. "You could have been the target of a subtle jest."

"But I'd be late!" he protested as Orson set him in front of the mirror.

"My darling wife is dressing your sister," Orson said as he straightened Ephraim's cuffs, buttoned up some missed buttons, and smoothed the rumpled creases on his trousers. "It is physically impossible to be later than them," he added with a chuckle.

Orson stepped back and surveyed Ephraim with a discerning eye. Satisfied that the young prince no longer looked like a slob, he let him go his way at last.

Ephraim hurried into the special room on the eastern wing of the castle, with its windows thrown open to admit the light and air of the summer sunrise. When he arrived, the sun's rays were just striking the outside wall below the windowsill. The early-rising birds had long stopped their singing, but the bustle of everyday life in the city below could be heard. There was a table set for two in the centre of the room, directly underneath the largest window, underneath the gaze of a carving of the sacred twin relics of Renais. He sat and waited for his sister.

Soon enough, he heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to see. His mouth fell half-open at the sight of the gorgeous girl crossing over the carpeted floor to him. Her teal hair, normally tied back in a cute but plain ponytail, now hung free behind her except for two strands flowing down in front of her shoulders. Her ears peeked out between her hair, decorated by ruby earrings. But all this was nothing compared to the beauty of the smile brightening her face.

"You look beautiful, sister. I like your hair-"

Eirika beamed at the compliment.

"-especially those two strands down the front. They accent your chest quite nicely," he finished.

Her face took upon a look of shock, and her hands instinctively flew up to hide her breasts even though she was fully clothed. He stood up and caressed her cheek with forefinger and thumb, something which he did less and less as they had grown. Today, though, he took his time running his fingers smoothly across her face, ending with his hand underneath her chin. He tilted her head up and leaned in, kissing her innocently on the lips. He wondered why his trousers suddenly seemed to feel uncomfortably tight.

Just then his stomach growled, breaking the atmosphere of the moment. "Breakfast is coming soon," she grinned at him. He returned to his seat, expecting her to sit on her own chair, but he was surprised when she sat on his lap, straddling his waist.

"Happy birthday, Ephy," she said to him, using the pet name for him that he had made her swear never to utter in public.

"Happy birthday, Eirika," he said in return.

"Do you have something in your pants?" she asked completely innocently as she shifted her rear to get comfortable. "I keep feeling this bump, and it's not nice to sit on at all."

He answered her with a gasp. When she moved, he had felt a sensation running through him, beginning from his pelvis. It was rather... pleasurable.

"Brother?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

"N-no, I don't have anything in my pockets," he replied.

"You're going to play another prank on me, aren't you?"

"No, Eirika-aah!" He groaned. She had slipped a hand into his pocket to try to remove the object, only to find out that it was underneath his pants when she attempted to grip it. For his part, he had felt that strange sensation again when her fingers wrapped around that part of his body.

"Sister, that's not a good idea-"

"Q-quiet, brother. You're not going to hide whatever it is from me!" she asserted.

This time, she stuck her hand into his pants, ignoring his protests. He made a valiant of preventing her, but her growth spurt was further progressed than his was, and she held him down easily. Her fingers found the foreign object and pulled it out. At the touch of her skin itself, his body tensed to a new level he had never experienced. His breathing was now coming in sharp gasps.

Eirika's eyes went wide at the sight of the object she held. Finally realizing what it was, she instantly removed her hand from him. The change in pressure started an involuntary process in his body beyond his control. He tried to warn her, but he was too surprised to utter a sound - a small amount of thick milky fluid ejaculated onto her before she could avoid it.

"What is that, brother?" she asked in a very quiet and timid voice.

"I don't know," was his answer.

It was at that particularly unfortunate moment that Fard entered the room. "What are you two doing?" he nearly screamed in disbelieving shock at the sight of his daughter straddling his son, her lap wet with proof of his manhood. The stone likeness of the sacred twin relics of Renais above them, crossed and unsheathed, seemed to take on a new meaning. The twins merely looked up at him in confusion, knowing with the innate ability children have that they had somehow misbehaved, but innocently thinking that if anything it would be because they had dirtied their clothes.

Fard wished that it was only his hearing and eyesight becoming blurred with age.

* * *

That was many years ago, and now both knew what they were doing, having no excuse in ignorance.

Eirika, though refused to yield. Neither did he. Long minutes dragged on, until at last the bounds of simple endurance prevailed and she gave in.

"B-brother, I'll tell you who I was thinking of..." she muttered in a voice punctuated with moans.

"Yes, who were you fantasizing about?" He slowly brought his motions to a halt to allow her a chance to speak clearly.

"...I was t-thinking of... y-you..." she admited at last.

"In what position?" he inquired bluntly. He snuggled his face against the back of her neck, giving it a small kiss.

"O-oh!"

"Go on." His mouth trailed towards the front of her neck.

"Remember our thirteenth birthday...?"

A muffled laugh escaped from his lips still pressed against her skin. With a quiet pop, his mouth left her body. "Of course I remember. How can I forget? We were so blissfully ignorant back then..." he reminiscenced. "But now we know better-"

"Yes, we know better than that now," she reluctantly agreed as he released his grip on her arms and moved his body slightly away-

"-know better how to make it more pleasurable for both of us," he finished. Before she could do anything more than gape at the unexpected conclusion, he flipped himself over to rest with his back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. She brought her long shapely legs up to straddle him.

"Do you have something in your pants? I keep feeling this bump," she teased him, grinding her hips against his. He answered her with a grunt of pleasure.

His thumb and forefinger stroked her cheek, ending their path at her chin, which he tilted up to bring her lips level with his.

"I love you, Eirika," he said simply.

"I-I love you, _Ephraim_." For the first time in her life, she called him by his proper name.

Then each brought one's lips into the embrace of the other's.

His hands stroked her hair, following the two strands down the front of her bare shoulders, coming to rest on the undergarment on top of her breasts. He pulled it up and flung it over her head and away from her body, baring her entire graceful figure for his eyes to feast on.

She stuck her hand into his pants, this time knowing exactly what she was pulling out. He sat up, throwing his shirt off and kicking his pants onto the carpeted floor. Now there was truly nothing separating them from their love for one another.

This time, no one interrupted them as they loved each other in the moonlight streaming in from the large window, underneath the gaze of the carving of the sacred twins of Renais.


End file.
